Prom Queen
by Creeper Magnet
Summary: SasuSaku. My Name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a senior in high school. Let me guess? You think I'm totally excited for prom right? Nope. Not in any way shape or form. Especially after than bastard broke my heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

Senior Prom. The most magical night of your high school years. _Supposedly_.  
It's three months away and I'm already dreading it. Great, just great.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Sakura Haruno, and more likely than not, you know me as either the girl with the peculiarly bright cotton-candy hair (and contrary to popular belief, it _is_ in fact natural) or the girl with a forehead large enough to write an _entirefreakingnovel_ on (earning me the name 'Billboard Brow' my best friend Ino-pig). Obviously, I'm a senior in high school, the Leaf Academy to be exact, and believe it or not, I'm actually rather popular here (not the most popular- that would be Ino, of course). That probably results from being best friends with the cheerleading captain (Ino again, _duh_) and having once dated the most popular guy in school- the captain of the cross country, swim, track, AND soccer teams himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Prom Queen  
Chapter One: Season's Are Changing**

"It's that time of year again folks, and welcome back from your long winter break," speakers around campus crackled, Principal Tsunade's voice thundering with command, "Your new semester schedules and room assignments can be found at any student help desk around the campus or in the main office lobby. Now remember, classes are still as important as they were in the fall, and the spring semester will prove to be much more-"

"Kick ass and totally freaking awesome man! Now if anything, don't forget, party hard and let spring fever take its toll on you! I know I will! Believe it!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade's voice hissed in the background while laughter began to erupt around campus. Good ole Naruto, you could always count on him to be getting himself into _something_ as soon as classes let back in. "If you don't put down that microphone right this instance-"

"Well folks, it looks like I gotta run, Granny-Tsunade here looks like she's about to blow. This is your number one Ninja signing off! Goodnight San Francisco!"

A moment of (almost) silence- stifled giggles could still be heard- resounded across campus before Principle Tsunade's commanding voice came back on the speaker. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, the spring semester will prove to be much more challenging and should be taken with even more caution, especially for our seniors. Remember guys, if you don't pass your required classes this semester, we'll be seeing you back again next year. And trust me, none of us want that," she finished muttering the last part under her breath.

I couldn't help but laugh at our Principle's slight bitterness. She always acted as if us students, especially Naruto, were a thorn in her- um, well you know, but she loved us. If not, half of the seniors still here would have been expelled long ago.

"Yo!" I called to Ino who was already setting up the cheerleading recruit stand for the new semester. Every semester within the first week we got back from break, a day was devoted completely to recruiting students to different activities, sports, and clubs. I could only guess that it was necessary seeing as each student was required to participate in at least one extracurricular activity.

Which brings me to yet another reason I hate this Spring Semester. Other than classes being completely rigorous, my allergies constantly acting up (it sucks even worse than being sick because I can't even claim a sick day), prom being approximately three months away, I have to find a new activity to participate in this semester. Normally, this wasn't an issue because it was a simple choice. I would manage the varsity boys' soccer team, but this year, that wouldn't be exactly appropriate. See, the only reason I managed the soccer team in the first place was because I was dating Sasuke Uchiha, but seeing as not only did we break up, he's now dating this (red-headed, cocky, immature, probably would rape him at any given chance- eh can't blame her for that one)new girl named Karin. Let's just say I'm more than certain that my position would be, ahem, fulfilled.

"You've been working with Kakashi too much, billboard brow," Ino shot at me seeing as I've recently picked up greeting everyone with my composition teacher's classic one. I've been studying with him a lot lately, not because I'm particularly interested in grammar and all that other stuff associated with composition class, but because I have really became fond of writing since the break up last semester. It really helped me cope, and Kakashi really helped me hone my writing skills.

"You're just jealous because you barely passed Composition I last semester," I spat back, only jokingly.

"That's because I have a life. You better watch out, learning too much might cause that forehead of yours to only get bigger," She laughed plucking my forehead. "You decided what activity you're taking up this semester yet?"

"Nope, sure haven't. I guess these 'Recruiter Days' will actually come in handy for once."

"You know, Forehead Girl, you could always join the cheerleading squad. I mean, we could really use you after all. There's not many girls that can pull off _half_ the stunts you can."

"Yes, but Ino-Pig, that's not all you need to be a cheerleader. You have to have a big mouth, but I'm sure you never realized that. Just comes naturally for you I suppose." I laughed as Ino punched me lightly in the arm. She had been trying to get me on the squad ever since she found out that I could do back handsprings, round-offs, and all that stuff. My mother had put me in gymnastics as a kid, and I failed horribly at it. It wasn't until after I began to actually mature that I ever took it seriously. Still, I'm not that good, I'm just better than the hopeful freshmen with no experience. Really, I believe Ino just wants to have her best friend on the team.

"Just consider it, will you? You won't regret it, I promise."

"Okay, okay. I'll _think_ about it, but I'm not making any promises."

"Ugh, thinking. Is that all you do? You should be all like 'Oh yes, Ino, I would love to be able to spend every afternoon in your _lovely_ presence and find it an honor that you even _think_ I'm cut out for the squad.' See? No thinking required."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," I gagged mimicking vomiting. Out of the seven deadly sins, Ino definitely was guilty of vanity, no questions about it.

"Sakura," a small voice rang behind me, "We're roommates again this semester." I turned around quickly only to find another one of my close friends, Hinata. She was such a sweet, soft-spoken girl, but trust me, wake her up at 3 AM in the morning just because you had a bad dream, and she turns vicious. She had been my roommate twice before, once as a freshman and then again as a junior last year. By far she was the best roommate I've had since I've being here at the Leaf Academy. She didn't party, unlike Ino who I had unfortunately roomed with once each year, and she wasn't a complete slob, once again unlike Ino (ever wonder where she got that pleasant little nickname of hers? Certainly not without reason).

"Aww! I was hoping we'd be roomies again! Ugh, I hope I don't get stuck with some Uchiha fan girl like I was last year during Spring Semester!" Ino whined.

"Oh like you weren't one. And I know you're devastated. I'd be devastated too if I didn't get to spend every night with such a perfect roommate such as myself. Good thing I got Hinata!" I chirped fully aware that Ino-pig's vanity was in fact rubbing off of me. It's okay though, what's wrong with a little power-trip every once in a while?

This time Ino began to gag mimicking vomiting. It's no wonder we turned out to be best friends. So very different on the outside and first few layers of personality, but so very much similar deep deep down.

"Come on, Hinata, let's go check out our _honors _dorms," I sang latching onto Hinata's arm after waving bye to Ino. That was one plus of Spring Semester, the best dorms always went to those that received honors during the previous fall semester. Fall semester dorms were only assigned on a first-come, first-serve basis, and I, well, I was never first-come.

"H-how was your b-break, Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispered seemingly almost afraid to ask. She knew I didn't exactly get along with my parents, especially my mother. They just didn't understand my dreams to get out of Konoha and make something of myself. _'What's wrong with the family business?'_ they would ask, '_Is that not making something of yourself?'_. Don't get me wrong, I love the small shop my mother and father run, and as a child, that's all I ever wanted. But then I met Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki, both with big dreams, big inhibitions, big desires. I wanted to keep up with them; I didn't want to be left behind. I just began dreaming of bigger and better things- what things I'm still not sure of.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. I kept to myself, had a lot of me time. I really think that's what I needed," I added with a grin, hoping I could fool others almost as well as I could fool myself.

"Are you sure?" She questioned even more quietly before, and I suddenly realized she wasn't asking about my relationship with my parents.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I chirped almost too brightly- not that I was trying to pretend, I didn't have to. I am _really_ good, great, grand even, all of the 'G' words that promote happy glows. Sasuke Uchiha was not an issue. Nope, not an issue at all.

She just quietly nodded implying she didn't quite believe me. That's the one thing that made our friendship different than mine with Ino- She didn't believe me as easily. Ino would always question, but once I reaffirmed, she accepted it and didn't bother to question again. Hinata on the other hand didn't question but didn't accept either. She always just nodded and made her own judgments.

"So what dorm are we in?" I asked, quickly changing the subject to a much, safer one.

"Senju Hall, dorm 207."

"Sweet! I don't think that I've ever stayed in those dorms before; I wonder if they're special senior honors dorms."

"Oi! Sakura, Hinata!" Naruto thundered from across the horizon interrupting my ponderings. Sometimes I honestly wonder if I hear him from across campus, and I'm quite sure that I do (I've only yet to prove it).

"H-hi N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered in addition to turning about 7 shades of red reverting back to her former middle school self. She never failed to revert back to the same stuttering, fainting Hinata whenever Naruto came around (though I have to admit she is much better than she had been), and it only made her ever so obvious crush on him even the more apparent.

"Did you girls hear me on loud speakers? Pretty prodigious, huh?"

Both Hinata's and my jaw dropped at the sound of an SAT word coming from Naruto's mouth. I mean this is the boy that shoved a crayon up his nose… last semester so seriously, can you blame me for being just a tad bit surprised that a three syllable word really came out of his mouth?

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Naruto questioned trying to cover his mouth.

"No, but someone's been brushing up on their vocabulary."

"Aw, thanks Sakura, I'll tell the bastard that the word of the day calendar he gave me really comes in handy with the ladies."

"Yeah, yeah, always Naruto, always," I replied rolling my eyes. Naruto always had this habit of thinking that he was a stud, player, and all of that sort, but really he was just another guy and had a personality that could never be that shallow. He really was a great guy, he just had a radiating personality that made people like him- or what I would like to call a Jesus Complex. "Well, I'm heading on up to our dorm" I said excusing myself from Naruto's and Hinata's presence to give them, you know, some alone time (if Naruto just opened his freaking eyes, he would realize that he's totally in love with Hinata and then they would live happily ever. Yep, definitely).

Senju Hall's dorms were actually pretty good dorms, not that I wasn't expecting them to be. They were just bigger than what I had expected which was awesome because now Hinata and I could you know actually walk around the room. Seriously, you would think that with the Leaf Academy being one of the most renowned magnet schools in the state,that their dorms would be something to desire, but no, they aren't. They're typically painted stark white, about the size of a decent walk-in closet, and most didn't even have a bathroom- not even a small one.

But Senju Hall's dorms were different. Instead of the blaringly white walls, they were painted a soft, rich red which was pretty sweet to be honest. I mean, red is my favorite color, but it took me a while to figure that out. Don't ask. I just always assumed my favorite color was pink, uh hello my hair, but then I realized whenever I bought something, I always got red even when it came in pink so there. Red is my favorite color. And these dorms had a half bathroom- no shower or anything, but it was definitely a step up from none at all. Beds were in a loft style, which was also totally weird, but I think that's what makes it seem bigger.

Anyways, since I've completely gone off a particularly uninteresting tangent that I'm sure no one really cares about in the first place, I guess I'll continue where I left off. After exploring my dorm, I figured I would go and pick up my schedule even though I really wouldn't be needing it until the beginning of next week when my cell phone began to vibrate relentlessly.

"Yo," I answered shoving the phone between my shoulder and ear (you know that awesome 'heck yeah look ma no hands thing'?) as I made my way to the door.

"Sakura," Hinata's voice rang sounding particularly stressed.

"Hey Hinata, what's up? You sound worried."

"Sakura, there's been a mistake with our dorms. You see-"

"What's wrong with our dorms?" I asked cutting her off again (I had a bad habit of doing that kind of thing). "They're aweso-"

This time it was me to cut myself off, or rather my shock. As I closed the door behind me, I looked up only to see Sasuke Uchiha doing the exact same thing.

"No, you don't understand. Senju Hall is the guy's dorms," Hinata finished almost out of breath as I stared with my jaw slowly dropping.

"Hn." Sasuke merely grunted as he noticed me.

I dropped my cell with Hinata still frantically talking away as realization hit me.

Sasuke and I were neighbors and _oh god_, we'd have to share the showers.

**A/N:** So here's my new story. Hopefully updates won't take too long. Unless I get a full time job this summer but I don't see that happening. This is the first time that I've actually written first person (well unless you count like letters but that's beside the point).

I hope you guys like! Tell me what you think so far. (Review)

Oh the art of subtlety doesn't become me.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT ABOUT THE FREAKING BATHROOMS?!" I screamed, being (slightly) overdramatic about the current predicament my roommate and I have found ourselves in.

"Calm down. There's no need for you to be so worked up. It's not that big of a deal. Don't be so foolish," Principal Tsunade said firmly trying to prevent me from making a scene (oh hell, like that's ever going to happen- I mean, did she even _know_ me?)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL''?! WE HAVE TO SHARE THE BATHROOMS!" I screeched once again.

"Sakura... calm down. J-just listen to what she has to say. I'm sure she can fix this." Hinata pleaded with me giving me the best sad puppy dog face she could give me (like that was ever going to work. I INVENTED the sad puppy dog face). "Please?... For me?"

Awww. She looks so sad.

Dammit. It's working.

"Fine." I grunted as I threw myself back into the chair nearest me and blew my bangs out of my face.

"Well, that's the thing girls. All of the other dorms on campus are… well they're full. There's no way to switch you out of the dorms you're already in. Now, I know it's not the most orthodox of decisions, but I have decided that you will stay in Senju Hall for the Spring Sem-"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE FREAKING BATHROOMS?!"

**Prom Queen  
Chapter Two**:** New Student**

"Oh come on, forehead. It's really not as bad as you're making it out to be." Ino said while handing some information packets to hopeful cheerleaders-to-be. "Any girl would _die_ to be living right across the hall from THE Sasuke Uchiha."

"I think you're forgetting a teensy weensy major problem with that assumption!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Just because you two broke up doesn't mean he's not still a fine, and I mean _fine_, piece of eye candy."

Okay. So she had a point. But still.

"Yeah still doesn't solve the bathroom issue," I grunted changing the subject (sorta) causing Ino to break into laughter. Ugh, why am I friends with her again.

"Please Sakura. Why do you keep freaking out about the shower situation? Principal Tsunade already ruled that for any TWO one-hour time periods of YOUR choice the boys would be forbidden from the showers."

"Yeah well what if I want to take a shower and it's not in my time slots, huh? I mean, how would you feel having a restriction on exactly when you have to take a shower?" I questioned knowing that Ino is probably one of the most obsessive shower takers that I know, easily takes 4 showers a day.

"It's not like you couldn't use the showers in our building if you wanted to," Ino reminded me, "And stop acting like you're the one with problems. Need I remind you who I got stuck rooming with this semester?"

Oh yeah. Ino somehow ended up getting stuck with Karin. Sucks to be her!

Speak of the devil (no literally, speak of the devil, I'm convinced Karin is Satin- I'm like 99% sure that she has horns), The New Girlfriend is on her way over to the cheerleading booth as we spoke.

"What do you want Karin?" Ino spat. "No, you cannot be on the cheerleading squad. I don't care if you were captain at your old school. This is my squad and that means my rules."

Well, this was going to be the beginning of a _lovely_ semester for those two.

"Oh shut it blondie," Karin snarled back, "this has nothing to do with you or your pathetic excuse of a squad."

Ino growled reflexively, looking like she was about to pounce (which really I would love to see if it were not for the fact that Ino would get expelled for doing so). No one talks bad about Ino's squad unless they want to answer to her.

"She already knows she's not good enough to make the team. Calm down, she's not worth your time anyway," I say stepping in front of her, defending her (not that Ino is the one who needs to be defended, I just have something I need to get off of my chest), "We both know that you're here for me, Karin so don't waste your time being bitter about the cheerleading squad. Let me guess, you came here to warm me to stay away from _your_ Sasuke-kun since you've undoubtedly heard that, yes, I will be living across the hall from him this semester. Don't worry, don't get your panties in a bunch; I'm not interested, k?"

I inwardly dance in victory as I see Karen gape (no doubt at my audacity) before quickly returning to that oh-so-(not)-attractive sneer. "Just making sure we were on the same page"

"Oh we're on the same page, alright. I'm just as excited about my living situation as you are. Makes me wonder though, what kind of relationship do you have with Sasuke that living across from his little ol' ex-girlfriend would endanger it? If it was half as strong as you try to make use believe, there isn't anything you should be worried about, right?" I smile and I can hear Ino trying to control her laughter behind me.

Karen squints as she draws closer to my face. Oh god. I've never felt the need to see her THIS up close. A more bearable distance would be from across campus. Yes, much more bearable. "Just make sure you don't try anything funny," she hissed before turning and walking away.

I roll my eyes in response. _Whatever_.

"Good job, forehead," Ino says patting me on the back, "Someone finally learned how to take up for herself."

I just smile at her as I try not to remember the memories she's referring too. Even though I am _not_ scared of Karen, my heart still raced the entire time I spoke. I was just lucky she didn't notice how my hands shook. And lucky that Ino didn't either.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna.. uh, go. To my dorm, maybe. I don't know. Uh. See you later."

"Sakura, are you okay?" She asks, concerned about my drastic decline of confidence.

"Oh yeah, totally fine. See you at dinner." I say before quickly walking off.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Ino calls after me, but I pretend I don't hear. I just want to—need to—get away.

-

**From: Hinata  
To: Sakura**

Hey are you okay? Ino says she's worried.  
This has to do with… Karen, doesn't it?

-

Wow. That didn't take long. But I can't say that I'm surprised. Ino always has her phone in hand, and when it comes to me, she's very protective. I know that if she didn't HAVE to be at the cheerleading station she would have (no probably about it) followed right after me refusing to leave me alone.

-

**From: Sakura**  
**To: Hinata**

I'm fine. She's just being overprotective.  
This has nothing to do with… Karen.

-

Okay so I know you're thinking 'Wow, bipolar much?' and well yeah, maybe I am. Let's just say that I haven't always has the nerve that I just demonstrated. Actually, that's how Ino and I became friends. I used to get made fun of when I was younger because of my large forehead, and Ino came to my rescue to stand up for me.

And let's just say that I haven't exactly had the best track record of standing up to Karen either.

-

**From: Ino**  
**To: Sakura**

Cut the crap Sakura. We both know what this is about.

-

Ugh, now they're double-teaming me. Thanks a lot Hinata.

-

**From: Ino  
To: Sakura**

I've told you a thousand times before I'll still kick her ass  
for what she did to you and Uchiha.

-

**From: Sakura  
To: Ino**

Don't bring it up. I don't want to talk about it.

-

And with that, I turn my phone off because if I know Ino (and I know Ino), it wasn't going to be over that easily. I'll have to think of a way to distract her at dinner too since I'm sure she'll be bring it up otherwise.

I sigh and stretch when I finally reach my destination. The roof of the English department building. I always come up here when I have to think, want to relax, or in this case, want to run away. I guess it's cliché and all—the whole thinking spot on the top of a building—but I don't really see a problem with that. I _like_ clichés.

Though I'm sure you're wondering _what the hell has gotten into this chick_ even after my bipolar speech just as second ago, and I'll tell you.

I'm being stupid. I'm letting little petty high school drama get the best of me, and I _know_ it's ridiculous, but I can't help it.

And I'm sure, if you haven't guessed, that I still have feelings for Sasuke. No cliché there. This isn't a story of two people torn dramatically apart by some misunderstanding to only realize they still have feelings for each other.

Sasuke and I are over.  
I may still have feelings for him, but we are not getting back together.

And that's that. I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"Oi! Sakura," Kakashi calls, snapping me back to reality. He comes up here just as often as I do. In fact, he's the one who showed me the entrance.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei," I say without turning my head, still gazing below where I can see Ino's cheerleading stand, my new dorm building far off in the distance, and unfortunately, Naruto, Karen, and Sasuke walking around together.

"Bad day, huh?" He asks knowing that I was expecting him to.

I laugh, "you could say that." I love our relationship, always following the guidelines we put in place. Nexy, he'll mutter something about how he already heard about whatever it is bothering me, completely change the subject in hopes to distract me, and then ruffle my hair. I guarantee you that's how it'll go down.

"Yeah… I heard something about your dorm situation," random mentioning—check, "Anyways, we have a new student this semester and I'd like you to show him around." Changing the subject? Check.

My eyes widen, but Kakashi cuts me off before I can respond. "No Sakura, I did not show him up here. This spot is still a secret, you can calm down." I breath a sigh of relief. "I told him you'd meet him in front of the library at 2:30."

"How will I recognize him?"

"You have pink hair, Sakura; he'll recognize _you_," he chuckles to himself as he ruffles my hair. Check, check, and check. What did I tell you?

"I hate it when you do that," I grunt, trying to fix the pink locks that he just _had_ to mess up as he walks off.

"No you don't," he calls back, "oh and it's 2:15 now. You better get going."

'_Dammit'_ I curse myself as I head off to the library, hoping that I wouldn't be late—that's the one thing I do not want to pick up from my (I guess you would say) mentor.

I spring across the Leaf Academy's campus. The English building _would_ be the furthest from the library.

I pull out my cell phone to check the time. 2:29. Good. Just in time. Now where is this kid? I'm certainly not going to sit around and wait for him.

"Your hair cannot be natural, says a deep voice that I don't recognize. I spin around to tell whoever it is to bugg off because I have heard ENOUGH comments about my hair color, but instead I find myself, speechless, nose-to-nose with perhaps one of the most _attractive_ guys I have seen in my life (including Sasuke).

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I'm a new student here. You must be Sakura Haruno, unless there's someone else running around campus with strikingly pink hair?" He ends with a question and I can tell he's trying to be funny and witty (I can't say that he's not).

"Strikingly _natural_ pink hair," I reply with a laugh, "Welcome to the Leaf Aca—" My cell cuts me off. "Sorry" I pip out, embarrassed that my cell is not on vibrate.

-

**From: Shikamaru  
To: Sakura**

Ino called upset. Says she's worried.  
I'm not but your friend is too damn troublesome

-

Jeez. Thanks Shikamaru, yet another one of my closest friends. He had to have sent it a while ago though' he would not have been able to stand Ino badgering him for this long.

I just roll my eyes and continue with where I left off." Like I said," I laugh again trying to act natural," Welcome to the Leaf Aca—"

My phone beeps again. Damn phone.

"Someone's popular," the attractive guy—Kiba, he said his name is Kiba—looks at me curiously.

"Not really," I mutter, ignoring the text from Ino or whoever else she could have badgered into checking up on me while I had my phone off. This time I make sure to turn the damn phone on vibrate. "I'm really sorry about that," I smile sheepishly, hoping that Kiba has not already judged me as the type who cannot live without their phones (I couldn't—but for much more practical purposes, like to ask where we're meeting for lunch or starting casual conversations with cute guys not unlike himself—but that's completely beside the point).

"Not a problem; it's only natural that someone as pretty as you to be in such high demand," He smiles and I try (and fail) not to blush. Attractive AND charming. I'll have to thank Kakashi later for this one.

"As I was saying," I grin at Kiba, "Welcome to the Leaf Academy."

He laughs and even though I _wasn't_ trying to be funny, I can't help but to laugh with him.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Only about welcoming you to," I stress, trying to be witty, "the Leaf Academy."

"It's endearing," He laughs again and I can only marvel at how much I like to be around him already. I'll be in crush mode by the end of the day, I can already tell. "Shall we?"

I begin to feel my phone vibrate in my pocket again, but he holds out his arm and I readily take it, "We shall."

-

**8 Missed Text Messages**

**From: Ino  
To: Sakura**

Where are you? Are you okay? I promise I won't bring anything up, just let me know you're okay.

-

**From: Hinata  
To: Sakura**

Ino's worried. Reply soon. You don't want her to do something drastic.

-

**From: Chouji  
To: Sakura**

I hardly know you, but Ino insists I check up on you. I think she's going to file a missing person report.  
Oh and she wants to know if you're still doing dinner?

-

**From: Ino  
To: Sakura**

I am not above giving your phone number to random people that I don't even know, Sakura.  
I can't believe you haven't even replied to Chouji. Way to make an impression on someone you hardly know.

-

**From: Ino  
To: Sakura**

I'm worried about you Sakura. Please reply.

-

**From: Naruto  
To: Sakura**

Hey1. I herd u got in a fite with Karin. Did you punch hur? Her lip wuz looking fatter than usual 2day.  
ino is worried.

-

**From: Naruto  
To: Sakura**

Sasugay is a bastard. He made fun of mi txt lingo. Hes so uncool lke me. karin is a bich too.  
Bastards woried 2.

-

**From: Sasuke  
To: Sakura**

Don't listen to Naruto. He's an idiot.  
Ino is really worried… Are you okay?


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is the end of the tour, huh?" Kiba asks me with a bit of disappointment in his voice. And I have to say that he's not the only who's disappointed that our tour is coming to an end (I've already stretched it out 5 times longer than a normal tour of the campus).

"I guess it is," I reply as I look up at the library where our tour started. I _could_ give him a tour of the inside of the library. We haven't done that.

"But I still don't feel like I know the campus really well," He attempts to pout before bursting out laughing.

"But it's 4:45! We've been at this since 2:30! Besides, it's almost time for dinner!" I laugh back. It's completely weird how I feel so comfortable around him already. I never felt this way with Sasuke, and you know what? I like this a lot more.

"Well, that's a perfect excuse; you'll just have to show me where the best place to get dinner is," He smiles that charming smile he had from before. I bit my lip. I promised Ino and Hinata that I would do dinner with them today, but I want to go with Kiba so badly.

A promise is a promise, though.  
(And Ino's probably still freaking out about me too—that and I totally _have_ to gush and tell her all about Kiba and his attractive ruggedness and charming humor and and—yes, I'm totally crushing).

I hesitate before answering (I mean, his smile is almost impossible to refuse!), "I'm sorry, I can't. I already promised some of my friends that I would meet them for dinner."

He looks a bit disappointed by my answer. "Well, can I at least get your cell number?" He asks completely confident, however.

"Oh so you can call me if you ever need any help getting adjusted to campus life?" I ask, hoping that he'll need all the help he can possibly get.

"No, so I can call and schedule dinner sometime with this pretty pinkette I met today."

I swoon. What was that? I need to report back to reality? No thanks, I'm too busy on cloud nine.

I quickly give him my number and smile before getting ready to depart for dinner. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Absolutely," he smiles again and I can feel the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Well, see ya," I say and begin to turn, but then I feel his hand on my wrist pulling me back and he—

He kisses me.

He smiles, "Just making sure you'll answer my calls and texts."

**Prom Queen  
Chapter Three: An Indecent Proposal**

"He what?!" Ino gasps as I repeat the scene from just a bit earlier today.

"I know! I think he likes me!" I squeak back in pure excitement.

"Obviously, forehead," She says rolling her eyes, "So _that's _why you haven't been answering your phone all day. Too busy snogging the new student."

"And you've been reading too much Harry Potter," I retort, realizing that I still hadn't checked all the missed texts I'm sure she had sent throughout the day.

"What did you say his name was?" Hinata asks for the first time since this conversation started.

"His name is Kiba Inuzuka. He's a senior too, transferred here to play soccer for our team. He has a scholarship so he must be pretty good. He's tall with a rugged sort of attractiveness and—"

"I think he went to the middle school I did before I transferred." She says ignoring my gushing.

"Oh? Really? Um, that's cool." I reply a little confused that she interrupted my spill over something so trivial.

"Yeah," she replies clearly trying to recall something, "he sat next to me in math and English class. I don't really remember much about him though…"

"Okay?" Ino asks clearly as confused as I am. Hinata never speaks unless she has something important to say and apparently the importance here has gone over our heads.

"Yeah, I don't know, sorry," She sighs clearly frustrated with herself. She's acting really weird today (and I'm friends with some weird ones, let me tell you. Naruto? Have you witnessed his unhealthy obsession with ramen? It's _weird._).

I laugh anyways, "It's okay! Don't worry about it! I can't remember everything from middle school either!"

"So forehead, have you decided what activity you're going to do this semester?" Ino changes the subject.

"Ino, I'm not the cheerleader type. I would be horrible for your squad." I state dully. I've told her this a thousand times. I AM NOT A CHEERLEADER. And even if I _am_ good at gymnastics, I still don't have the grace or the aura that being a cheerleader requires.

"But what else are you going to do?!" She whines. She's annoyingly persistent, but she has a point. What else am I going to do?

I mentally run through all the Spring Semester activities. Chess Club? Um, besides the fact that I am WAY too talkative to actually concentrate on board game for three hours (I swear, I don't know how they do it), I doubt that I would actually be welcomed. Even though most chess geeks aren't at the top of the social hierarchy, they sure are exclusive.

Art club? Hinata's in that so I suppose it would be cool to have someone I knew to talk to. But then again, I'm not artistic enough for art club either. I can't even draw stickmen properly. (Don't ask. It's a bit of a sore spot really).

I continue down the list of different clubs and activities, I slowly realize the predicament that I am in. Damn stupid extracurricular rule. Damn Karin being the new soccer manager. Damn Sasuke for letting Karin be the new soccer manager. Damn them both to hell.

Ino smiles in victory once I realize that becoming a cheerleader is the only feasible option. "Welcome to the squad, forehead."

"Hey I didn't say that I was joining!"

"But you have nothing else to do!" She starts laughing maniacally. Okay, maybe she isn't actually laughing maniacally, but in my mind she is. And I'm the one narrating this story. So right. Maniacally.

Hinata pipes in again, "What about joining newspaper? You like writing and you're very good at it. It makes sense."

Wait.

That does make sense.

Pause.

Have I ever mentioned how much I LOVE Hinata? Because right now I feel as if I could sing it from the top of the mountains.

"Hinata! I love you more than double chocolate chunk ice cream!" And that's a lot.

"UGH" Ino-pig moans and begins banging her head on the table. Clearly she doesn't feel the same way about this realization as I do.

"SUCK IT, PIG!" I screech throwing myself into my wine-colored beanbag chair and start laughing. It feels good to be on top. (It's the small victories, OKAY?). "Figure out what movie we want to watch while I check the rest of my missed message," I add casually, "though I probably shouldn't bother, since their probably all from you and your army of checker-uppers, Ino."

"I WAS WORRIED, OKAY?!"

Tch-whatever.

I hear Ino and Hinata start debating which movie we should watch as I pull out my phone. Ino, of course, wants to watch _Magic Mike_ and Hinata is not having it. Good for you Hinata. That movie sucks, and even Channing Tatum's abs can't make up for it.

I scroll through the missing texts. First Ino. Then Hinata. Nothing surprising really.

"Seriously Ino, Chouji? I hardly know him!"

Ino again. And again.

Naruto too. Not really surprising either, though I must remember to teach him how to spell.

Naruto again.

Wait. Sasuke.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!" I screech, again, throwing my phone across the room. I'm going to lose my voice if I have to keep this up.

Ino and Hinata whip around to see what I'm screaming at. Like they don't know.

Traitors.

"Sakura, what are-"

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU TEXTED SASUKE!? OF ALL PEOPLE YOU TEXTED SASUKE? FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA WHAT THE HELL?!" I haven't spoken more than two words to him since The Incident. And wait, according to my planner, oh yeah that's right, NOPE WASN'T PLANNING ON SPEAKING TO HIM EVER AGAIN.

Seriously, _what. the. hell._

"Sakura," Ino says in her okay-you're-being-crazy-and-not-in-a-good-way-so-like-seriously-calm-the-heck-down voice, "I never texted Sasuke. I don't know what you're talking about." She grabs my phone to see what I'm talking about. "Oh. That's… weird. Naruto must have told him, but it's not like it's that big of a deal, Sakura."

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HE CHEATED ON ME?! CHEATED, INO, CHEATED!"

I'm in the middle of my freak out when there's a knock on the door. Hinata, the only rational one here, gets up to answer, but I don't bother to look at who it is.

"Could you barbarians _please_ learn how to keep it down?" I hear some snotty little voice say. I know that voice. "Sasuke and I are _trying _to watch a movie."

Karin. Fucking Karin.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU YOU," I struggle to find the proper insult, "YOU—"

"You never answered my text."

Oh for Christ's sake.

"WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE! YOU CAN'T JUST COME STROLLING IN HERE UNINVITED!" I yelp again, grabbing my comforter to cover myself, "I'M IN MY PAJAMAS. HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF PROPRIETY?!"

Sasuke, as per normal, is completely unaffected by my (dramatic but completely reasonable) shouts and just grunts. "It's not like I haven't seen you in less."

"WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE. WHAT THE HELL." I yell as I grab my oversized Konoha Academy sweatshirt, throw it on over my tank top, and stomp over to my shoes. Like hell, I'm staying here for this mess. I grab my phone from Ino, probably a little too harshly. "I will not stand for this! I'm going to get Kiba and don't follow me!"

I continue my stomping rampage and stomp out.

I'm fuming, but I still hear Sasuke say "Who the hell is Kiba?"

I grin. Suck on that one, Uchiha. You're not the only one who kind move on from a 3 and a half year relationship and find a new side piece in a blink of an eye.

**-.-**

**From: Sakura  
To: Kiba**

Meet me on the roof of the English building. 15 minutes.

-.-

As I stomp across campus(yes, I'm still stomping, and yes, I know that I look crazy to everyone I pass, stomping around in my pajama shorts considering it's January and it's FREAKING COLD, but I DO WHAT I WANT, KAY?), I realize I have no idea what I am doing. Or what I am going to say to Kiba. Or do.

I blush. I think of all the things I could do, but… there's no need to be rush into things, I remind myself. Even if Kiba is super attractive and rugged and manly and oh—

My phone vibrating cuts of my thoughts.

**-.-**

**From: Kiba  
To: Sakura**

I like it when the girl takes charge. See you soon.

-.-

I blush some more. I don't know why his forwardness is so attractive, but _oh god_ it is.

Maybe it's because it's so different from Sasuke, who I had to initiate _everything_ with. Hanging out. The first date. Holding hands. The first kiss.

I shake my head. There's no need going there, reminiscing about the bastard who broke my heart.

I get to the roof of the English building before Kiba arrives, which is perfect because I still have no idea what I am going to say. Heck, I don't know why I even told him to meet me here. I did it because I could.

I'm trembling from the cold, and I realize how this was _such_ a bad idea, leaving my nice, warm dorm room without bothering to put proper attire for weather. I was mad, okay? I don't _think_ when I'm mad (if you couldn't tell that one already).

"You look ridiculous," I hear a ruff, manly voice call behind me. It's Kiba. I turn around to see him smiling, that impossible to refuse smile.

I laugh, just a little, "I suppose I do."

He slips his jacket off and places it around me. "Heh, I guess I don't know how much this helps," he jokes, scratching the back of his head. I can hear a slight nervousness in his voice, and my god, it's adorable.

"What happened to that confidence from earlier?" I ask slyly, moving a little closer to him to feel his warmth. It's only because it's cold, okay? Not because I wanna be close to him or anything (HA—YEAH RIGHT).

He doesn't answer, but gets the hint and wraps his arms around me. Ah, his embrace feels so warm and comfortable. I know I just met him a few hours ago, but there's just something that feels so _right_ about this.

(I, of course, am ignoring that little voice in the back of my head that's nagging me, saying it's also too fast, that something's _not_ right, that there's something _foreign_ to this).

"So, uh, what is it that you wanted?" He asks, and suddenly I remember that I didn't know the answer to this.

The scene from my dorm rushes through my head. Sasuke. Karin. _Together. _

And then a few memories before that. A closet. Weird noises. Red hair. The shock.

The anger, the hurt, the _everything_ comes rushing back.

No. No time for the past. Only moving forward.

So I slip my hand into his much larger one and stand on my tip-toes and—

I don't care if this is wrong. I don't want right.

—kiss him.

"I have a proposal," I whisper in his ear, "Let's make the world jealous."

* * *

**A/N: **Uhhhh... so it's only been like... three and a half years since I've updated this. That's not too long, right? (Nervously laughs).

For those of you who don't know, I made a promise that I would finish all the stories I put on here (hence the surprising update, I'm sure). I haven't written (well, written anything other than academic papers) in a *really* long time, and I'm trying to get back into the right mode. Let me know what you think of this chapter and my writing? I'm sorry it's super rough.

Side note: It's REALLY hard writing Sakura with anyone other than Sasuke. I don't like it. It feels WRONG. Necessary steps for the story, though. UGH I DON'T LIKE IT THOUGH.

So, uh, REVIEW! Let me know what you think!


End file.
